Shelter
by Darth Vader C11
Summary: Sebastian is a nerdy journalist who travels to the Himalayas to write a story about the abominable snowman. (Yeah I know just read it) He meets Ciel (a hardened young drunkard with a haunting past) in a bar, and the unlikely pair decide to team up and take the beast that killed Ciel's parents down, once and for all. M for SEX!Woo!(Read it in honor of the new anime out tomorrow!)


**A/N: Yooooo. Hey Everyone. My friend legit forced me to write a fic about Ciel x Seb x An Igloo...and seriously, it was supposed to be like, four paragraphs of just plain graphic sexual behavior...but then I was like, "hey. Backstory." And it got Longer. and LONGER. and ****_LONGER _****until it turned into the shitshow you see before you today. Please review it, or I will cry. I need to know what ya'll think. Thanks to everyone who reads the things I update *heart* Lemme know if something makes absolutely no sense or if I should just delete this like I deleted Black Twilight 2 haha. Here ya go. **

* * *

Two pairs of black boots pounded hard against the freezing white landscape beneath them-almost as hard as the two hearts pounded within two heaving chests. They were two dark specks set against an endless expanse of ice and ceaseless snow. The first of the two men-and the smallest, but by no means the slowest-tossed his head reluctantly over his shoulder then looked to his immediate right, where something pale glistened in the storm. Relief flooded through him, immersing his body in a warm bath of temporary safety as he realized that the only figure chasing him now was his comrade Sebastian. Sighing almost breathlessly, the 20 year old slowed to a limping jog before planting his gloved hands on quivering thighs. He swore they had just run 50 miles, but even so, a haunting sense of danger still lingered about his head like the smell of something slowly rotting away.

"Why . . . are you . . . slowing down?" A wheezing cough interrupted Sebastian's sentence as he tried to catch up with the man who was only five years his junior. "Keep . . . running! I'll catch up," he lied, hoping that if the monster caught up to them, at least the other man could escape while it was tearing through Sebastian's flesh.

Straightening his weary body, the younger male chuckled darkly and tossed his sapphire strands as he shook his head. "Relax." The utter look of disgust and supposed irony that played across his companion's pallid face caught him off guard, and almost allowed him to have a genuine laugh for the first time in years.

"Do you understand the predicament we're in?" Sebastian panted, opting to remain standing though his legs ached beyond belief. "We haven't been running for two hours for our health, Mr. Phantomhive."

Said 'Mr. Phantomhive' observed the dreary hopelessness in the other's gaze, and decided to change the subject before the reality of Sebastian's words set in. "I thought I told you," the younger began, forcing himself to run once more towards the glistening object of hope that previously caught his eye. "It's Ciel."

xx

"What's this?" Sebastian stepped around what seemed to be a plain mound of shining, packed ice. As Ciel celebrated the apparently lucky find, Sebastian found himself baffled. "And how is THIS going to save us?"

The other smirked, bending down on creaking knees to press his face against a bump in the otherwise flat terrain. "It's warm Sebastian, it's warm." Before the older man could remind Ciel of their desperate situation, the latter began to dig around the bump, exposing more shimmering ice the further he went. "What are you waiting for, help me find the entrance!" He called to Sebastian, arms flailing from the adrenaline as he shoveled snow vehemently.

"But Mr. Ph-Ciel," A broken sigh left the elder's lips as he watched the other slip into madness. "I agree with what you said before about my article, I give up, I'm not writing it anymore. Now, let's get out of here. Before it finds us." No response. The journalist had come to The Himalayas in search of a story. But it was clear, now that the only human within miles was searching for a miracle in the snow, that he wouldn't be reporting anything without losing his life first. Sebastian was beyond skeptical as he watched Ciel search, and he wondered if his comrade was suffering from something quite the opposite of heat stroke. But he did as he was ordered, and soon, he was on his knees in the deep snow, excavating a piece of worthless ice with his companion.

A few minutes passed, their already blue fingers beginning to take on a blackish tint as the numbness of frostbite began to set in, but still they kept shoveling through the endless mound of white-that was, until Ciel fell through.

"Ciel!" Without a second thought Sebastian lunged blindly for the other man, the impending darkness of night already obscuring his vision as he watched a thin circle of snow collapse and swallow Ciel whole. Even as the bellowing wind of the blizzard whipped against his ears, he heard the other human's screams fading, faster, faster, until the wind was the only sound left.

"Fuck! I'm coming down!" Sebastian placed his legs inside the newly formed tunnel, determined-or delusional-as he set his mind on rescuing Ciel. He took a breath, then fell.  
xx  
He landed in an enclosure no bigger than a crawl space, his left leg twisting beneath the other due to the harsh landing. Using a hidden strength he did not know he possessed, Sebastian used his arms to pull the weight of his body along the tunnel of snow and ice. "Ciel, can you hear me?" Apprehension beat his words to a pulp, causing them to escape his lips as a strangled cry instead. His eyes burned as a blinding light confronted him, and he did his best to spot Ciel beyond it. Instead, he was answered by laughter. "Who's that!" The man demanded, masking the fact that he was frightened-and in a vulnerable position on his stomach-with his loud voice.

"Relax." Came the cool reply.

As Sebastian's pupils adjusted to the light at the end of the tunnel, he crawled towards it, squinting when he spotted a mop of sapphire hair at eye-level.

"Careful," the familiar voice warned, "you're gonna land on your face if you want to keep crawling like that."

There was something different about Ciel's voice-if it was Ciel's voice at all, Sebastian thought. Something that he could physically feel. Maybe, it was exactly what the 20 year old had noticed before he fell into the earth: warmth.

A pair of azure eyes met Sebastian's scarlet irises, and two thin, pale arms reached through the dark tunnel to grab him and pull him into the light.

"What are you doing-what is this? Where am I?" The journalist questioned, gasping as Ciel pulled him from the tight space and into a circular room made entirely of ice. On the curved wall was a large oil lamp encased in dirty glass-the blinding light from before.

"It's an igloo." The blue-haired man grinned, pausing to support the other's weight as Sebastian dropped the short distance from the tunnel to the polished ice floor. "My parents used to tell me about how they built it to stay in when they went ice fishing. I never got to see it in person until now. You know, considering that the last time they were in the mountains was . . ." He trailed off, his large, luminescent eyes suddenly finding temporary peace in the dull shine of the icy floor.

"Ugh!" Sebastian felt a sharp pain rip through his left leg, unintentionally causing him to ignore Ciel's painful memory. "I think I broke my leg when I went down after you," he started, pushing his back against the wall and sliding down to the floor. "I'm sorry to cause so much trouble."

Ciel's eyes darted up from the floor to the tunnel entrance. "You came down to save me?" He couldn't remember the last time another human being showed any interest in his life, let alone, tried to save it.

"Ah-yeah," The older man winced in pain before ripping off his hat to let damp raven locks hang free. "I truly am sorry though, Ciel. It's all my fault you're in the middle of nowhere in the first place."

"No. Both of us know I had to come here and face that beast eventually." Averting his eyes once again, Ciel scoffed, also choosing to remove a piece of clothing before warming his hands by the lamp.

"I'm surprised this place hasn't melted yet." Sebastian muttered under his breath before removing his coat, but in the tiny room, Ciel caught it.

"My mom was a physicist, and when she and my dad first came out here to build this, she coated the inside with some sort of science shit that made it last against the heat of the fire." He refused to look away from the light as he spoke about his late parents, the warmth of the fire allowing him to see their smiling faces in the bright orange flames. He didn't know whether that image should have brought him comfort or fear.

Sebastian's leg began to go numb as it lay flush against the ice, which gave him more brain capacity to focus equally on the other's words, and on the things Ciel didn't have to use words to say. "I remember you telling me that when we first met. They sounded like great people Ciel. They would've . . ." Sebastian stopped himself, wondering if it would sound cliché to tell Ciel that his parents would have been proud of him.

"They would have never died if I had only stopped them from leaving home that day."

Sebastian was speechless. When he had first met the guy, he would have never guessed that Ciel could express any other emotion besides bitterness. He thought about how much he had changed since that first instant, how much he had revealed about himself and his emotional capacity. Sebastian thought back to that day, the memory of that begrudged face a stark contrast to the broken one he saw before him now. On that day, both of their lives changed in ways neither of them could have possibly fathomed.

/ "What'll it be?" From behind the bar, a gruff and unshaven bartender spit-shined a wine glass as he directed his query at a glasses-clad Sebastian.

"Just a coffee, please." The young journalist placed his pad and paper down on the countertop, attempting to convince himself that he had come to the right place.

The bartender, however, had a different thought process, and scoffed immediately before shaking his balding head. The old man turned his wrinkled face towards another patron, who was sipping what Sebastian distinguished as pure vodka, and jabbed a thumb in the journalist's direction as if to say, 'get a load of this loser.' Sebastian couldn't help but turn red at the dual embarrassment and partial agreement. He buried his heating face in his notes as he waited for his non-alcoholic drink.

Moments later, a steaming white mug was placed before him. "Enjoy, kid."

Mid-sip, Sebastian pursed his lips, shooting a quick, "I'm twenty-five" at the old man before slurping down his warm coffee.

Just as the other turned away to assist another customer, intending to leave with a muttered, "whatever, kid," Sebastian put a brave hand on the bartender's shoulder.

"Wait," the journalist asked, growing increasingly nervous as the older man's look became instantly menacing. "I'm sorry." Pulling his hand off of the man as if he had touched a furnace, Sebastian smoothed his collared shirt and cleared his throat. "Have you ever heard of the Abominable Snowman?"

Sebastian expected a laugh. A quick brushing-off. But instead, the old bartender froze, his eyes immediately flicking to the vodka drinker, then back to the journalist.

"You know . . . like legends or stories, news, anything." Suspicion crawled up Sebastian's spine like a slithering snake when the man next to him set down his vodka and waved the bartender off.

"Don't worry Sal," the young customer locked eyes with the journalist as the bartender slipped silently away. "I'll handle this one."

He couldn't be more than 18, Sebastian reasoned, watching with intrigue as the man-boy swiveled on his barstool to face him directly. "And how do expect to 'handle' me if you can't even drink legally?" He questioned, eyeing the other's youthful and near-angelic features that were slightly obscured by tendrils of blue hair.

The other scoffed, pushing a hand through that hair before settling it back on his lap. "I'm twenty. But it doesn't matter. It's legal here, so fuck off." He pulled out a cigarette, lighting it right in front of the No Smoking sign. "And if I were you, I'd forget about that creature and go home."

Before Sebastian could open his mouth to express his disgust, the bartender exchanged looks with the other man and said, "Well well Ciel Phantomhive, look at you picking up a new vice. Just make sure not to get lung cancer."

Ciel nodded between inhales, bringing blue eyes to meet Sebastian's again under long lashes as if to challenge him to speak.

Accepting that challenge, the older of the two began to seethe. "I'm going to write this article whether you like it or not. And since we're giving advice here, I suggest you take your privileged attitude somewhere else and leave me alone. I don't know why that bartender lets you walk all over his regulations but I won't stand for it."

A small breath of silence, a cough, and then an abrupt response. "He knows what happened to my parents."

"I'm just trying to get a good story. Maybe some pictures. Whatever happened to your parents, it has nothing to do with me."

Sal froze from across the room, knowing that Ciel was about to tell Sebastian exactly why he should leave town at his earliest convenience.

"They were ripped limb from limb by that monster. Eaten, chewed up, and spit out on my doorstep." He trailed off, flicking ashes into his empty cup before staring into Sebastian's cold and untouched coffee. "Trust me. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into."

"I'm sorry you had to experience that. But it still doesn't have the slightest bit to do with me."

Rage and impatience bubbled in Ciel's glare, and he slammed a fist on the bar's surface to get his point across. "There's NO WAY in Hell a scrawny bookworm like you is going to get close enough to even piss on that snowman and escape with your life! My parents were scientists who devoted several YEARS to studying that-that THING, and look where that got them!" He spat, and Sebastian spat right back.

"Well I guess they didn't devote enough."

"Get out. Get OUT!" Ciel reeled backwards on his stool, covering his reddening face with his palms and rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes to get the vision of the entire bar staring at him out of his mind. "Sal!" He wailed. "Get this asshole out of my sight."

Sebastian rose, gathering his coat and writing tools. "Don't bother Sal. I want him to hear this: what are you accomplishing by drinking your life away in a bar every day, brooding over your tragic backstory? Absolutely nothing! At least I'm doing something with my life, searching for answers no one else would even dare to question. From what I've heard, your parents were the same way. You're doing them a grave injustice by wasting away like this. You're prohibiting people from finishing the job they started! Don't you want revenge? Don't you feel ANYTHING below that bad-ass act you're putting on?" The journalist was breathless at this point, his notebook crumpling between his clenched fists. "Don't you want their death to mean something?"

Silence permeated the bar, every eye in the house switching frantically between the two feuding men.

Ciel's lips didn't dare part to let any words slip out.

Sebastian watched for a while longer, just waiting for a reaction. A scoff, a yell-anything. When nothing happened, the journalist shook his head in disappointment. "And you thought you could 'handle me." He breathed as he headed for the door. But he didn't get very far before the voice he was waiting to hear called him back.

"Wait." It was softer than a whisper, but in that echoing silence, it didn't fall on deaf ears. Slowly, the twenty year old raised narrowed eyes and faced the one who nearly provoked him to madness. "I want-I need vengeance. I won't let their death be in vain." He noticed Sebastian's satisfied smirk but chose to ignore it.

"Come with me."

A sly smirk to match the other's invaded Ciel's face. "When do we leave?"/

Ciel now stood with his back to Sebastian, shoulders filled with the relentless tension of self-loathing. Here was this boy-this man-that he had gotten to know so well over the course of one month. And this boy held the weight of the world, and the weight of his parents' death, on his pale and fragile shoulders. What else could Sebastian do but attempt to console him?

"I think we're safe." He wasn't entirely sure whom he was trying to convince. But despite the effort, the look Ciel gave him told him he'd failed miserably.

Wide eyes made cerulean by the sputtering flame refused to blink. "Do you think it's still out there?" His voice wavered, flickering like the fire, between uncertainty and fear.

Sebastian parted his lips, inhaling as if he wanted to mollify the other male, but eventually settled into a silent discomfort when nothing comforting came to mind. "You're always telling me to relax. Now, it's your turn." He knew his words were no help. But with the impending danger of death literally hanging over both of their heads, he couldn't think of anything else.

"Help me relax." The younger demanded, closing his eyes to take a steadying breath of his own. Without another moment's hesitation, he stepped away from the light and towards Sebastian's slouched silhouette.

"How . . . " The journalist straightened, racking his mind for techniques that had helped him loosen up in the past. "Let's see," Sebastian started, his shoulders already slumping from the mere thought of these tactics. "You could try meditation, or counting backwards from ten, or even drinking something warm-wait a minute I'm sorry, we don't have anything to eat or drink . . . but you could still try breat-"

"Fuck me."

"-ing deeply excuse me what."

Ciel refused to acknowledge any of the words that had just spilled out of Sebastian's mouth, and instead, dropped his thick, fur-lined coat to the ground. "Please."

"Ciel . . . " Had he heard correctly? He still wasn't sure. Was this some sort of deception? Sebastian hadn't the slightest clue. Had he misread the other's lips? After all, his glasses were left at home. All he knew for certain was that he would do whatever it took to ensure Ciel's happiness and safety. He had proven that to himself when he jumped down into the collapsed tunnel to save the man. But then again, despite how much Sebastian wanted to believe what he heard, he couldn't. Not yet.

The younger of the two men waited silently for a moment more, breathing apprehensively through swollen lips and clenched teeth as he nervously gnawed on his bottom lip. Finally, he spoke, his eyes darkening with a carnal desire that Sebastian definitely understood. "What's stopping you?" Ciel challenged, moving languidly towards Sebastian's stuttering form.

"I uh, I ha-have a broken leg, look at it, it's practically backwards-"

Ciel paid his blathering no mind, advancing still while refusing to break contact with those scarlet irises. "Uh huh . . . "

"And uh, I'm not going to be very ah-effective-with my leg like this."

"Uh-huh."

He watched Ciel stop right in front of him and bend down, using his hands and knees to support his thin body. At this point the other male was practically less than a centimeter away, and Sebastian could feel warm, bated breath brush across his own chilled cheeks. As he looked into the other's eyes in defeat, he whispered one more rebuttal: "don't you want someone /stronger/?"

Ciel answered that inquiry by closing the distance between their open mouths.

It was warm. Soft. Desperate. Sebastian felt the need to forget their horrid situation between each gentle lick and sharp bite. While Ciel's thin brows angled upwards with the sweet sense of imminent relief, Sebastian's knit tightly together as inherent ferocity nudged at the barriers Sebastian had built to conceal it.

All inhibitions were then released, lost inside the growing intensity of the kiss. Wide palms gripped Ciel's chin roughly, maneuvering the younger's pale face to meet the impact of Sebastian's mouth on his jaw. He groaned at the feeling, reflexively clutching his companion's hand and knotting it within his own blue strands. Eventually, Ciel broke the kiss to clench the knit neck of Sebastian's sweater.

Taking the hint, Sebastian struggled slightly to remove it as the bulky material snagged on his woolen shirt and pulled the thick piece of fabric off with it. The man's toned stomach was now at the mercy of the icy room, but the cold never bothered him anyway.

Ciel pushed himself foreword and guided Sebastian's warming hands under his own outerwear and across his flat abdomen, hoping the other would free him of his clothes as well.

"Agh! Ah shit that hurts . . . " Instead, the twenty year old leaned in too far and pressed a bit too forcefully on Sebastian's injured leg. "See what I was saying before? I don't think this is a good ide-"

"Lay down." Ciel ordered, reaching skillfully behind the other to smooth down a makeshift blanket of Sebastian's discarded clothes. The journalist opened his mouth to speak again, but before he could utter a single sound, Ciel pushed him to his back and straddled his waist. To keep him quiet, Ciel then proceeded to strip himself of his long-sleeves shirt, revealing his smooth and spotless skin before bending down to rip at Sebastian's black jeans.

Though his intentions were to keep the man quiet, the younger male's actions had quite the opposite effect. Slender fingers tugged at silver buttons, slid the zipped down between its ragged metal teeth, and finally submersed themselves between the opening of Sebastian's boxers. The older male vocalized his approval instantly as he failed to stifle a groan, but allowed his head to fall backwards into the cushion of clothes as Ciel continued his ministrations.

"Oh shit," they both breathed simultaneously Sebastian becoming breathless as soon as he felt dexterous digits grope curiously at his dick, and Ciel gasping at the sheer weight of it in his hands.

Ciel stared instinctually at what he wanted, sliding down the length of Sebastian's legs until he was able to successfully push both jeans and boxers to the top of the journalist's knees. "Fuck I want it . . . " he strained between clenched teeth, then wasted no time pressing his face into Sebastian's taught abdomen, which was flexing with labored breath. If Ciel hadn't wanted to rid himself so badly of all thoughts involving the creature that was out there looking for them, he would have wasted time teasing Sebastian's shaft with languid licks and tormenting twirls of his tongue. But their situation was serious, and as Ciel tucked away the last thought of his parents' death, he clamped wet lips down on his comrade's cock and guided the entire length down his throat.

"Ugh fuuu-" Sebastian's wrist flexed reflexively at the unrelenting pleasure, twitching before finding purchase in Ciel's scalp once again.

Noticing the abrupt increase in Sebastian's breathing, Ciel picked up his tempo, sucking and slurping at the swollen skin. He tried his damnedest to concentrate on the feeling of that slick flesh sliding between his salivating lips, but the thoughts he previously pushed aside threatened to break through once more.

Sebastian's mind, however, wasn't able to conjure a single thought. He was completely immersed in the gift of obliviousness Ciel was bestowing upon him, and he had to strain his mind to keep rhythmically pushing down on Ciel's head. He felt Ciel resisting, and immediately let go, watching and panting as the other wiped the congealed spit off the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Not enough," Ciel started, coming up to his knees to strip himself of his own pants before positioning himself over Sebastian's bare hips.

"Wait." After witnessing that act of impetuousness, Sebastian resolved to try and help Ciel do a little more than relax. With that single word and no additional warning, he gripped the younger male's hips and swiveled them around so that he was facing Ciel's arched alabaster back. With his index finger, he pressed lightly into the skin at the bottom of the neck, then traced the line of his spine until he reached the coccyx.

Ciel curved into the touch, getting the message. Shifting until his lips were over the object of his desire, he spread his thighs over Sebastian's broad shoulders until he felt spit-slicked fingers pushing into him. His skin erupted in goose bumps, the two thick digits that stretched him impatiently causing Ciel to send moan-induced vibrations through Sebastian's dick. Because of the licentious and absolutely arousing noises the journalist was making, Ciel found it especially hard to free his mouth long enough to change position. He was careful to avoid hurting the injured leg as he turned around to ask, "Ready?"

Sebastian attempted to breathe normally again as Ciel delivered a parting kiss to his cock before stationing both of his lithe legs on either side of the other's lower abdomen. He now faced his companion, and witnessed the dull glow of sweat beginning to form beneath blue tresses, despite the arctic room. If they were doing this at any other time, in any other place, Sebastian reasoned that he would simply delight in Ciel's astonishing good looks for a while longer. The way Ciel's lips slipped open as he casually ground his ass against his erection, the way his thickly lashed lids lolled over lusty sapphire eyes . . . all of it-and all of Ciel-drove Sebastian absolutely mad. So, it was only the natural course of events that caused the latter to dig his fingernails into the supple flesh of Ciel's hips to guide his ass on to his leaking cock. "Fuck you're tight," Sebastian growled through clenched teeth, massaging one of Ciel's ass cheeks as he moaned loudly.

"Mmm-you sure you can fuck me well with that-ah! That gimp leg?" The waiting period was over for Ciel, and he immediately took matters into his own hands as he lifted up and slammed his hips back down.

"Damn Ciel," Sebastian snarled between pleasured pants, "I don't think I'll have to with you doing t-that." With one leg bent at the knee and the other lying limp against the pile of discarded winter clothes, Sebastian did his best to thrust up into the clenched hole while Ciel matched his pace. "Good enough for you?" He struggled to say, all of his energy going into making the boy scream.

All Ciel managed was a series of failed attempts at words; a few strangled breaths and half-hearted expletives accompanied the rhythmic slap of his skin against the other's. "Ahh-Oh shh-ughhhh!" Another second passed as Ciel switched from dainty receptivity to aggressive cock-riding. In the first moment, his brows were raised in pure ecstasy as his bone-white teeth dug sharply into lips as red as his cheeks. In the next, Ciel raked Sebastian's bare chest with dull fingernails, creating agitated scarlet scratches as he glared into glistening garnet eyes. "H-harder!" As if his body took his own instructions, Ciel circled his lower body vigorously while throwing his head back and grinding his teeth. Without any warning, he felt his hair being pulled foreword, a familiar set of fingers knotting between his strands.

Sebastian had both hands in Ciel's hair, and he pulled the other's face to his so their mouths could meet as he came.

"Mm-Sebastian-" Ciel cried, clamping his teeth down on Sebastian's bottom lip when they met their release at the same time. A few lingering thrusts into a dripping hole and a few strangled cries later, Ciel dropped onto Sebastian's heaving chest, both of them spent and a little sore already.

The journalist then attempted to catch his breath for the hundredth time that day, and threw a perspiring arm over the younger's surging back. By the amount of tension still left in those thin shoulders, Sebastian knew that although the sex had been a momentary distraction, the boy was still plagued with the thoughts of the monster outside.

They lay there for a while, listening to the audible rise and fall of each other's chests, but neither dared to close an eye, for they both knew that danger had not escaped them yet. Both men, though mostly naked and wholly vulnerable, kept on their guard. And rightfully so, because through the collapsed cave that lead to their little safe enclosure, a sound like a thousand screeching tires bellowed.

Ciel went completely rigid atop Sebastian's chest; his chilled skin began to give the journalist goose bumps by association, and as the abominable roar ricocheted in his eardrums, the boy's heartbeat tripled in tempo.

Neither could find the words to say. And there were none-not with the severe time limit they knew they had. Each man abruptly leapt up (though Sebastian's injury caused him to stumble), dressing silently and hastily, all notions of their little distraction now a distant memory.

Footsteps echoed above their heads, and Ciel and Sebastian stared hopelessly yet understandingly at one another before returning separate gazes to the tunnel they arrived from. Another cacophonous roar from above, and then complete silence.

The silence was almost painful, each man just waiting for another sign of their hunter's position. But nothing came. No sound, no vibrations, no shadows. That was, until the blinding light of natural dawn accosted their eyes like a machine gun.

Ciel watched as his parents' killer tore the top of the igloo clear off of it's base, tossing the massive hunk of ice aside as if it were a mere feather. Blood soaked white fur billowed in the arctic wind, whipping mercilessly around a lopsided black mouth and beady yellow eyes. It's serrated claws swiped at the air above the heads of the humans, and both beings caught the stench of death that clung to the creature like a heavy winter coat.

Sebastian struggled to conjure a logical thought, and in that moment, his eyes darted to the only useful thing in the room.

Ciel caught his comrade's line of sight, and understood immediately. Glass. The little lamp that held the flickering flame was their only hope now. And as Sebastian prepared to distract the monster, Ciel prepared to grab the glass casing and use it's shards as a weapon. "Don't you give up on me yet," Ciel demanded, inching slowly towards the light.

What Ciel couldn't see was that he already had. ". . . Ready?" Sebastian whispered, irrevocably doomed but still determined to ensure Ciel's safety. He knew there was no escaping with a broken leg. Not by a long shot.

Ciel looked into the journalist's eyes one last time before preparing to lunge towards the lamp-his last hope of survival.

A nod, a lunge of faith, and then everything went black.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. The end. Cliffhanger. THE END. Thanks for reading my horrible word vomit, lovelies. **


End file.
